I WILL LEAVE A MARK IN YOU
by kuro-lirilara
Summary: It's my first fanfic, Sakura ask Sasuke how does it feel to be marked and bited by someone, soo Sasuke do just a little experiment making her feeling go throw that bite, what will hapen? please comment.I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S A LIME


**I WILL LEAVE A MARK IN YOU….**

It's my first fanfic, so if I'm wrong, please tell me …. _

Well this one is a fanfic, is from sasu-saku, what if sasuke wants to show to sakura what does it feels like to be marked and bite by someone else, I don't know if it has lime…..

The team seven has return from a mission, naruto run directly tu ichikamaru ramen because kakashi-sensei lose a kind of game and have too pay the 1 round of ramens, so sasuke and sakura were walking through the forest with absolute silence…

Sasu- ….(growl of pain)

Saku- what happen sasuke…

Sasu- nothing ghh

Saku- false… a I know is that mark, don´t it?

Sasu- …

Sasu- … i-it's nothing

Saku- sure, sure let me see….

Sasuke only look to another way and show his shoulder too Sakura so she can check up him, and notice that the mark was hot and was making Sasuke to feel pain only with touching it.

So she start to massage his shoulder to free him from some pain; after some minutes massaging Sasuke's shoulder she feel how he start to relax a little.

Saku- hey sasuke what does it feel to be marked by someone else?

Sakura asked without knowing only to be stared by a surprised eyes of sasuke that were starting at her, with a little blush in her cheeks she looks to another way, sasuke notice that and he then he turned to his original position…

Sasu- why do you want to know?

Saku- merely curiosity

Sasu- well it's nothing to be so excited about…

Saku- mmm…well I have another 2 question….

Sasu- what could it be…

Saku- the first one is, what would you do if you learn how to make that technique?

Sasu- … and the next one is…

Saku- how does it feel to be bitten in the neck?

Sasuke turn immediately to look to sakura's face that has a little blush in her checks, that surprised him that make him blush a little, just a little, an without asking he stand a little to go near to her ear and start whispering slowly..

Sasu- do you really want to know?

Saku-… (Nodded)

Sasu- are you really sure? …

Saku-…. Y- yes

Sasu- well I want to experiment a little…

Saku- ..a-ah

Sasu- well…

And with this he start to unzipped her red dress, leaving her with only her ninja top and her green shorts, he watched how her white and soft skin were start to exposed, and he then start hugging her closely, his mouth making his way to the place where he should put his mark in her, but he start teasing her a little, making his tongue licking part of her collar bone and traveling to her shoulder and to her neck, starting to suck just a little only leaving red marks behind.

Saku- a-ah (cough-moaned)

Sasu- you're enjoin this?

Saku- ( she was still moaning in silence. But she don't answer)….

Sasu- answer me

He say in his cold voice, but when sakura look in his eyes, she saw how desperate he was to know how does she feel, about what was he doing, so she decide that she has to answer him how he was making her feel soooo good (cough-embarrassed), with his teasing.

Saku- mm….i i- i-it f-feels s-so g-goood

Sasuke that was surprised with her answer when he looks more closely to her noticing that her checks were totally red, and her eyes were close, and her mouth wide open with a lovely face that she makes only for him.

Sasu- ghn…

Saku- w-what is the problem, sa-sasuke-kun?

Sasu- that I want to mark you but I think I would hurt you… but I can't hold anymore, I want you to say that you want me to mark you….gnh…please

Saku- … but that's embarrassing…

Sasu- …mnnn … ghnnn please

Saku- c-can you p-please mark m-me?...( 0 /0)

She became more red, than she was, with that, only dreaming with sasuke saying that he wanted to be near her, was all she only wants, and with that she was extremely happy.

Without hesitation he ( sasuke from the ones that don't understand), start to undress himself, only leaving him with his shorts, and the he continued with her leaving her with her ninja shorts and her arms covering her.

With this he get close to her, the both of them sitting in front of the another one, with a little pink blush in sakura's checks, with abnormal speed, sasuke start hugging sakura very tight, she notice that he was trembling because he can't hold it back any longer.

Saku- sasuke, you can bite me if you want…

Sasu-…..

Saku- … because I really want you to mark me

Sasu- … hmnn

He start to relax just a little, and sakura start feeling how he start going to the connection of the shoulder and the neck, and start kissing it so gentle, making sakura moan in silence, making sasuke feel realized, ( if you know what I mean) and start sucking, making sakura moan louder, and in a second he start to bite, first he don't make his teeth pass on her skin, when she start hugging him tight digging her nails in his back, so he start biting her more hard to the point to make her bleed, but sakura feel how something start to flow in her body throw that bite, and she start feeling how many feelings and things flow in her heart and mind, that make her understand how sasuke feel about sakura, that made her cry.

With that sasuke start relaxing just a little, but in a sudden move sakura start biting him hard near the cursed mark of sasuke, and with a tear falling in her face and her piercing his skin start transferring her emotions and feeling about him. Sasuke then realize, how and why sakura feel aboit him, but she start to lose strength and force in her hug and bite, with his last resort of chakra he transmit his new realized feelings to her and make her feel happy leaving them both with some kind of ecstasies feeling, and sakura made the same and the both start to to moan and scream (still bitting each other), and without chakra left and/or energy, but the both feeling that they have touched the paradise, ( I don't really know the right word), the both collapse in the ground, sasuke with that big sensation that he have experience, he manage to go near sakura and hug her really tight and warm, then he whisper something in her ear and when he finished the both fall sleep, in a real deep sleep.

In the middle of their dreams, the two of them have the same question, That is how does it feel to make love?

In the next morning sakura complitely dressed and in her bedroom, with a little squeak, sakura get up, and go to the bathroom, when she start to take off her dress, she saw in her reflect ( obviously in the mirror) that she has to marks, the first one, was the bruises and the marks of the teeth of sasuke, and a little mark (similar that the one, that sasuke have), with the form of a flower in fire and a little down with bruises the letter love.

I know, I know this is so long, and repeat many times some words, TT_TT, please write me your suggestions please….


End file.
